I Owe You Nothing
by Loverlii
Summary: The Crashing and Rising lives of Two female sand shinobi: Tsume And Desu
1. Cover Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto .: I Owe You Nothing

Chapter 1: Cover your eyes

It was a boring day, In Sunagakure. Tsume and Desu were at the doors, Tsume, being the Kazekage's cousin. She and her best friend, Holder of the most deadly death genjutsus in the village, Desu and She, is a specialist in The Dark elementals. Both still the best to be considered. Second to her cousins, Temari and Kankurou. Her mother keeps an eye on Desu's little sister as if it was her favorite thing to do in the world, which creeps Tsume out extremely.

Just out of the bleu came Tsume's mother with a sleeping Kuroki in her arms "Hey honey! I just thought and Kuroki looks like you were when were younger" Just then as she shoves Kuroki in her face. Desu spots a ninja from another village and casually walks up to them "What business do you have here?" They look at Desu in wonder. They finally answer "We need a scroll from the Kazekage" She nods "What village do you come from?" They look at her bored like "Just Answer my question, then, this'll go quicker" Then, Tsume Intervened "Des, I will take care of this" Desu nodded understandingly, tapping her foot impatiently "Well, Tsu, If they don't tell me what village they come from, I CANNOT TELL KAZEKAGE!!!" This struck a terror in their hearts "LEAF!" She nods and walks off, "I will tell him that three leaf ninjas are here, then".

Desu knocked on the door to the Kazekage's quarters "Come In" The Kazekage grumbled. Desu stepped in coolly "Hey, yea, there are three leaf ninjas" He looks up at Desu then back to the documents "Do they want a scroll?" He asks not looking up at her but he can tell she's nodding her head. "Bring them In, Will you?" Her eyebrow cocks up "Of Course" She said.

Desu met the leaf shinobi and said "Follow me" She said but as she was walking Kuroki hopped on Desu's back and settled. She gave her sister a secret smile and a glare to the Kazekage's guests. The boy with the raven hair was watching her intently as his eyes linger on her delicately intricate face. They reach Kazekage's chamber, Desu opened the door and leaned on the door frame "Now. I brought them in, didn't I?" She said cutely, winking at the Kazekage. Desu let Kuroki off "I know you LOVE having my sister with you" He sends a chilling smile Desu's way as she leaves Kuroki "Indeed, I do" He said nodding "Don't leave, Won't you show these shinobi out while I'm done?" She nodded once more, watching her younger sister playing ever-so-happily with the toys he bought for her on his lap.

Just Then, Tsume ran in the quarters and gripped onto her cousin "Someone killed my….MOTHER!" Just as he heard, he stood to his feet and Tsume up with him. He looked at Desu sternly and Kuroki started crying "AUNTY EMI IS DEAD!" Desu felt a tug on her heart as she saw the tears coming out of Kuroki's eyes; the pink haired girl attempted to comfort the young child by bringing her to her sister. Desu cradled the young child in her arms, tears escaping from her eyes because of their losses, a mother, a caring mother figure , a great aunt and babysitter. Truly, this is a big loss.


	2. Skin And Bones

As I have written in the first chapter, my disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

I owe you nothing

Chapter 2: Skin and Bones

Ever since the death of Tsume's mother everyone was grieving more than others, but one thing was for sure Desu's sister was disturbed at the loss of aunty Emi. But Tsume was even more petrified by that loss and to add she now lives with her cousins. Desu knocked at the door, Temari answered the door. "You here to see my cousin?" She nodded "So, how is she, is she still starving herself?" Temari nodded "And Every time I pass her room, I hear loud uncontrolled cries for her mother, it really pains me to see my cousin going mad, my favorite aunt dead and she was really something for both you and your sister " Desu immediately nods and knows what is going on "Don't tell this to your brothers but I have a feeling she might getting over this it a certain way" Temari seems surprised by Desu's deduction "Today, I want to be in complete silence with her so she can communicate with her mother from time to time" Temari smiled "I'll make sure the boys stay quiet" Desu thanks her as she walked to Tsume's room. She pressed her ear against the door but heard someone standing. It was Tsume who opened the door and pulled her in. "I am totally disgusted with myself" Desu just pulled Tsume's frail worn down body into a hug " Don't worry, I am going to help you talk to your mother with one of my most special Justus"

Tsume relaxes herself and soon both of the girls were surrounded by total silence. Tsume turns with a serious look on her face as she looks at Desu "So If you can help me talk to my mother, how come you can't talk to your mother?" Desu answers without facing Tsume "I was too young to do that Jutsu, besides; it takes a span of 10-20 years until communication is completely lost and the incident was about 15 years ago, for both my parents. But this, what we are doing now is for you and not me" Just as Desu finished, Tsume lashed herself onto Desu into a hug.

Flashback:

Young Desu and Baby Kuroki were playing a park close to the house, as an addition to that Tsume was chasing her cousin around playfully as she waved at her mother. Desu looked over to her parents who were ignoring each other, she watched as her father tried to hold her mother's hand. She seemed disgusted by his touch, she went to her feet and walked over to her oldest daughter "You seem lonely, Desu dear?" Desu looked blankly at her surroundings as she hugged her mother's waist. Baby Kuroki came crawling to her mama happily "Mama!" She kept ranting as she smiled her unique baby smile. Desu looked at her father from the corner of her eye as he kept glaring at the woman playing with her baby daughter. Continuation of Flashback In the next chapter.


	3. Taken Aback

I Owe You Nothing

Chapter 3: Taken Aback

Before I Start: I Do Not Own Naruto

Back To Flashback:

As Desu and her mother played with Kuroki, Desu went up to her feet. She then saw that girl from before stumble. Desu sped up as she helped young Tsume up "Hello, I am Desu. Who are you?" She looked up at Desu thankfully as she was helped up "I am Tsume, I really like your left eye, it is SO pretty" This comment made Desu smile in a long time because most people would be afraid of her because of it. " Wait here." Both girls said at the same time. Tsume came back with her mother and her youngest cousin, Gaara as Desu came back with her mother and her baby sister, Kuroki. "This is my mother, Aki and my baby sister, Kuroki" It was then Tsume's turn "This is my mother, Emi and this is my cousin, Gaara" Emi's eyes lit up when she saw Kuroki " What a beautiful little girl!" Tsume and Desu locked elbows and went to sit and talk while Gaara silently went to the swings. Both women seemed to be fascinated by each other. Desu couldn't help but notice that her father, Hojo, seemed to be angered by his wife ignoring him even though she is what keeps him a legally free man.

Desu's father was a criminal who is only legally free if he is married which a very rare arrangement is made with a prisoner yet he does not take it seriously.

Desu, Kuroki, Ami, and Hojo were walking back to their house right across from the hokage's household. When they got home, Desu was helping Kuroki into her Pajamas while their mother and father were having a dishwater fight. Desu was walking with Kuroki up in the air proudly as Kuroki made bubbles with her mouth "Oh, Desu, bring her here." Desu did as she was told and brought Kuroki to her mother. Ami and Hojo went to sleep. It was late in the nighttime as Desu went for a drink of water in the kitchen. Something broke from afar, in her parents' room which struck her heart painfully; she let out an ear shattering scream.

Kuroki was always a sound sleeper, tonight, it came to her advantage and Desu always had insomnia but this night it came to an unlucky trait for her on a night like this. She was telling herself to go to her mother's room. Soon, there were the kazekage's men outside of the window and some on the roof. Desu heard her mother scream outside of the bedroom door, one man swooped Desu in his arms and another had Kuroki. Her Aunt stood at the door, tears running down her cheeks.

She ran out of her aunt's grip and went to her parent's room. Her heart felt a painful tug. Her cheeks starting burning on account of the tears that came down stung her face. Tsume came in running and pulled Desu into a hug while stoking the top of her head "It's okay now, I'm here." Desu held onto Tsume just as strongly. Emi came in and hugged Desu as well "I will be your mother figure for both you and your sister." She murmured softly as she cuddles Desu.

End Flashback


End file.
